


Deserve Better(Vincent x Reader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [4]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He's sorry.
Relationships: Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 29





	Deserve Better(Vincent x Reader)

You felt your body tense with fear as you stared at the small pink stick you held between your thumb and forefinger. You thought you would try it to simply calm your nerves; you hadn't expected it to be positive. The thought of carrying his child filled you with fear and disgust. You weren't even here of your own complete free will. You were his prisoner, and now you were pregnant with the spawn of the wolf. You barely felt the tears that fell down your face as you quickly tried to shove the test to the bottom of the garbage and rush out of the bathroom before he noticed your extended absence. 

You waddled to the living room, limping softly from bruises and cuts on your legs from not even a week ago. He sat on the couch, leaned back and slouched as he bounced his leg. He seemed tired. He puffed on a cigarette, almost urgently. Your nose wrinkled at the smell, and you covered it with the sleeve that was all too long for your arms. It was his hoodie, afterall. He thought you were cute when you wore it-especially with only underwear-and you enjoyed his general smell. Musky, with a slight scent of smoke. To you, he smelt like home. No matter how much it pained you to admit how tied you were to him.

You slowly approached him, sitting next to him and cautiously curling up against him. He glanced down at you, eyebrows furrowing. "The fuck do you want?" He asked venomously, as if angry that you dared disturbed him. You let out a soft whine, frowning.

"I just wanted to cuddle..." You muttered, nuzzling against his arm and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He inspected you for a moment before letting out a sigh and giving in. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close. You smiled, feeling content as you snuggled against his chest covered in scar tissue. And for the moment, you forgot his abuses. 

"You're too fuckin cute to deny, its annoying. You know that?" He pulled the butt of the cig out of his mouth, putting it out in the ashtray. He laid down on the couch, pulling you on top of him. you gasped softly as he moved you with complete ease. Since staying with him, you lost a significant amount of weight. The lack of food, followed by loss of appetite had taken its toll on your body. You smiled up at him, giving him a soft peck on the cheek before nuzzling into his neck. He stroked your hair absentmindedly, seeming at peace for the first time in a while. You watched as he peacefully dozed. 

You didn't remember falling asleep, but you woke up curled on the couch alone. You slowly blinked awake, yawning deeply and squinting at a clock in the corner. two hours had passed, and the sun had gone down. You smacked your dry lips, deciding to grab a quick glass of water before searching for Vincent.

As you sipped from the glass, you walked to the bedroom, peeking in. The light was on, but he wasn't in bed. You shrugged, wondering where he could have gone in such a small space. You strode to the bathroom, finding it partially cracked open with the light on. You knocked on the wood before entering. Vincent was kneeling on the ground, inspecting the mess you realized was yours. In your frenzy, you hadn't noticed you had knocked over the bin. 

"Jesus, kid, you're a pig." he rolled his eyes, beginning to pick up the content.s Your eyes widened as, under a toilet paper roll, the obvious pink pregnancy test sat right beside him. Your heart quickened, and a bead of sweat dropped down your temple as you tried to search your head desperately for a solution. 

You jumped onto Vincent's back in a soft tackle, hugging him from behind aggressively. He grunted, turning his head as far as he could. "Can i help you, kitten?" 

You nuzzled his face softly, kissing him on the cheek and down his neck. He leaned his head back, groaning as you sunk your teeth into him. He smirked wolfishly, allowing you to run your hands up his shirt and attack his shoulders with bites and love bruises. He seemed to enjoy the attention, forgetting the mess he had set out to fix. "Damn, (y/n)..." he purred as you pulled at his tank top, throwing it to the side impatiently. 

Vincent leaned against the bathroom wall, and you crawled into his lap eagerly. You kissed him all over his chest, licking his collar bone. He shuttered, grasping onto your hips and pulling you against him. You felt his erection poke against you from his pants. "I love it when you're feisty, kitten!" he chuckled, running a large calloused hand up your shirt and pinching one of your nipples until it was rock hard. He fondled your ass with his other hand, touching you in whatever way he wanted. 

Despite the pleasure you felt as he groped and touched you, rubbing up against your parts until you were uncomfortably horny, your goal was still in mind. You glanced beside you as he was preoccupied with marking up your chest, reaching as inconspicuous as you could and making a grab for the stick. You sighed with relief, slipping it into your jacket pocket. 

He rolled over on top of you, pinning your wrists against the wall with one hand. He pulled up your jacket, licking his lips as he glanced at the outline of your sex. "You're eager, aren't you? To be fucked on the bathroom floor like a dirty slut?" 

You whined, face heating up as you rubbed your legs together. Your body begged for friction, anything from him. He let out a chuckle, pulling off your hoodie to reveal your torso. As he tossed it into the bathtub beside you, a small clink dragged away Vincent's attention. Your breath hitched as you stared at Vincent, waiting for a reaction. You felt yourself freeze in place as he reached into the tub and pulled out the pink pregnancy test. 

His face was frozen as he looked at it, blinking with what seemed to be shock. His breathing was labored as the reality set in. Your fight or flight reflexes kicked in slightly late. You scrambled, trying to get away. You yelped as he grabbed your wrist, causing you to snap back and stumble. You limply sunk in his grip, cringing as you waited for a beating. But it never came. 

Vincent sat down on the edge of the bath, letting you go and holding the test with two hands. You stumbled, falling on your butt as you tried to regain balance. You stared up at him, who seemed to soften his expression. 

"Is it positive?" were his first words, a small voice that didn't betray anger. You looked away as tears trailed down your cheeks. You nodded weakly, a sob escaping your lips. He put his head in his hands, letting out a sigh of multiple emotions. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

His question wasn't anger, but more hurt. He seemed upset, eyes forlorn and matching with his deep frown. You cautiously scooted over to him, gently touching his arm. When he didn't run from the touch, you leaned your head onto his leg and avoided his gaze.

"I was scared." You admitted. He stroked your hair gently, sighing and rubbing his face. He glanced at the test again, gripping it tightly and holding it to his chest. You waited, but when a response never came, you stood, pulling his arm to beckon him. He looked up at you. His eyes were clouded with fear, confusion, and hurt. You cupped his face in his hands, kissing him on the forehead. His body relaxed at the gentle affection. He rested his hands on your hips, gently running a hand over your womb. 

"Shit. I'm sorry." He whined softly, nuzzling into your still bare chest for comfort. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong, Vincent?" You frowned, running your hands through his thick black hair. he traced circles on your stomach with a finger, considering the question for a moment before answering.

"I just..." He growled as he tried to think of the words with frustration. "I just don't fuckin deserve it! Not with... someone like you." the last words came out with a soft voice crack, as tears slowly began to fall. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I'm sorry..."

You felt yourself crying with him. You lifted his head up, kissing him passionately through your tears. "Vincent... I want it." you whispered admittingly, gently placing his hand on your stomach. He paused, his shock portrayed with an open jaw. You pressed your forehead against his. "I want our baby. I want to raise them with you." you whispered. He sniffled, wrapping his arms around you and enveloping you in a gigantic bear hug as he began crying into your shoulder. 

He professed his love for you multiple times through loud sobs as you gently pat his back, holding him as he broke down. You hadn't seen him this emotional since the night he turned, and he admitted his love for you for the first time. You smiled through your tears, laughing softly. 

You happily held your lover in your arms, the feeling of bruises and cuts he had given you washed away by the tender moment. Your mate, and the father of your baby. 


End file.
